The present invention relates to functionalized ethylene polymers useful for metal coating, and to a process for their preparation.
There are already known, from the document FR-A-2,498,609, polymers comprising from 87 to 98.7 mol % of units derived from ethylene, from 1 to 10 mol % of units derived from an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate in which the alkyl group has from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and from 0.3 to 3 mol % of units derived from maleic anhydride. In accordance with the document FR-A-2,505,859, these polymers, if their melt index is between 2 and 10 dg/min, are useful for metal coating in the form of a film which is between 10 and 500 .mu.m thick. In this way, materials which have good peel resistance are obtained. However, during this operation they exhibit a rather great neck-in phenomenon, which makes it difficult to run the coating machine. The neck-in is defined as the ratio of the difference (width of the die-width of the film) to the width of the die.